


Kinktober #8

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barisi - blowjobs, anal sex
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #8

Carisi was in the process of preparing dinner, sautéing vegetables in a skillet when Barba pressed up close behind him and wrapped his arms around Carisi’s waist. Carisi smiled, turning his head when Barba went up on his toes to kiss Carisi over his shoulder. 

“Won’t be too much longer,” Carisi said. He didn’t comment on the semi-erection nudging against the back of his thigh, but a small shiver passed through him when Barba placed a breathy kiss high on his back, just above the swoop of his tank top. “Hungry?”

“Mmhm,” Barba agreed, somehow managing to make the wordless agreement sound dirty, and Carisi grinned. Barba mouthed at the back of Carisi’s neck, sliding his hands up under the front of Carisi’s tank to splay over his abdomen. “Don’t let me distract you,” he murmured against the bare skin of Carisi’s shoulder. He slid one hand higher, letting a fingertip graze over a nipple, while the other hand slipped lower and edged into the waistband of Carisi’s jeans. 

“Did you need something?” Carisi asked, sounding amused.

“Yes.” Barba pulled his hands out of Carisi’s clothes and plucked the spatula from Carisi’s fingers, setting it on the stove. He grabbed Carisi’s hips and turned him, backing him up against the counter beside the stove. “That’s better,” he said, promptly pressing close and leaning up to suck the side of Carisi’s neck. 

“Thought you didn’t want to distract me,” Carisi laughed.

“If this is a distraction maybe you need to get better at multitasking,” Barba answered, nipping gently at Carisi’s skin. He squeezed the younger man’s hips and said, “Up.”

Carisi put his hands on the edge of the counter and hopped up easily, Barba’s grip on his waist more a token than any real help. “You’re gonna have to sanitize my kitchen.”

“Your kitchen?” Barba asked, cocking an eyebrow. He didn’t add _this is my apartment_ , because while technically true it seemed unintentionally mean, and he had no desire to hurt Carisi’s feelings.

“I use it a lot more than you do,” Carisi returned, which was also technically true. 

Barba leaned up, bracing his hands on Carisi’s thighs, and dragged a kiss over Carisi’s lips. “Fair point. But I’ve literally eaten off your ass.” He considered. “And eaten _out_ —”

“Okay,” Carisi laughed, poking him in the chest to shut him up. “So now I’m up, what’s your plan?”

“Hmm, it seems you’re _not_ up, actually,” Barba said, unbuttoning Carisi’s jeans and tugging down his zipper. 

Carisi reached over and picked up the spatula with his left hand, poking the vegetables around in the skillet. “Cooking doesn’t turn me on.”

Barba pulled Carisi free from his shorts and bent down over his lap. “You love cooking.” He licked lightly at the tip of Carisi’s cock, swirling his tongue in a teasing circle.

“I love cooking,” Carisi agreed, stirring the vegetables as best he could at an awkward angle. “I don’t _love_ cooking.”

Barba bounced Carisi’s flaccid cock a few times on his thumb before closing his mouth around it, using his tongue to push the head up into the roof of his mouth. Carisi shifted his legs a little and settled his free hand onto Barba’s shoulder.

Barba worked his mouth down Carisi’s shaft before sliding his lips back up, dragging his tongue along Carisi’s length. He sucked at his tip for a moment before repeating the slow bob of his head. His movements were languid, the pressure of his mouth gentle, and it was quickly apparent that his intention was to get Carisi _hard_ , not _off_.

And it was working. Carisi was growing, hardening in Barba’s mouth until Barba could no longer take all of him without opening his throat. 

Barba lifted his head, looking sideways at the stove where Carisi was still stirring the vegetables. “Am I boring you?”

“I’m multitasking,” Carisi said. “Although it’s hard to do this left-handed.”

“Huh,” Barba said, giving Carisi’s erection a few strokes with his fist. “Pretty complainy for a guy getting a free blowjob.”

“I’m not complaining. Just let me throw in the pasta—Fuck,” he said when Barba swallowed his cock before slowly dragging his teeth up Carisi’s length. Barba released him and stepped back, quickly stripping off his pants to stand half-naked and fully-erect in the middle of the small kitchen. Carisi stared in surprise for a few seconds before hopping down from the counter, his cock bobbing before him. “Who’s fucking who, here?” he asked, the spatula and vegetables forgotten. 

Barba smirked and stepped forward to plant a messy kiss against Carisi’s lips. Carisi palmed the other man’s ass, pulling him closer, pinning their cocks between their bodies, and spread Barba’s cheeks apart. He made a surprised sound when his fingers found the smooth base of the plug in Barba’s ass, and Barba felt Carisi’s cock twitch in anticipation. 

“Guess you were doing more than changing your clothes,” Carisi murmured, fingering the plug and bending his head to nibble Barba’s earlobe. “I could’ve helped if you’d told me.”

Barba pushed Carisi’s jeans and shorts partway down his hips. “I do want dinner at a reasonable hour,” he said, and Carisi laughed softly against his neck. Barba pushed Carisi aside and stepped past him, putting his hands on the edge of the counter and looking back over his shoulder. “Still complaining?” he teased.

“Fuck,” Carisi said, eyes raking over Barba’s ass, “not as long as you don’t come on my cupboards.”

Barba grinned. “That’s up to you,” he answered, wiggling his ass in the air. 

Carisi stepped close and ran his hands over Barba’s skin, pushing the shirt higher up his back. He thumbed at the plug and Barba pushed himself back against the light pressure. Carisi grabbed the base of the plug and twisted, pulling it free in one smooth stroke. Barba made a small sound, his head dropping forward toward the counter.

Carisi leaned over and set the plug on the counter, and then he was in position behind Barba and driving into him quickly and without hesitation. Barba moaned and reached back with one hand, clutching at the waistband of Carisi’s jeans.

“Any rooms in my apartment you want to claim?” Carisi asked, pausing with his cock buried in Barba’s ass to give the other man a moment to adjust.

“Your apartment has rooms?” Barba shot back with only a hint of strain in his voice. Despite the jokes, he’d made an effort to hide his dislike of Carisi’s cramped apartment, and Carisi appreciated it. He was perfectly content to spend time at Barba’s slightly-larger place, where Barba was more comfortable. 

Carisi shifted his hips, withdrawing almost completely before pushing forward. He met no resistance; Barba was well-lubed and prepped, but Carisi kept his movements unhurried. 

“The easy chair,” Barba said. “Recliner.”

Carisi repeated the slow flex of his hips, withdrawing and filling. “My recliner?” 

“I claim the chair,” Barba said, locking his elbow in an attempt to push off the counter. Carisi held Barba’s hips so he couldn’t thrust backward. 

“I like my chair.”

Barba, unable to shove himself onto Carisi’s dick, settled for wiggling his hips, smirking at the counter when he heard Carisi’s soft sound. “You should bring it here.” 

“Bring my chair here?”

“Bring my chair here."

Carisi shifted forward, burying himself to the hilt and leaning against Barba, reaching past him toward the stove. He flipped off the burner beneath the skillet and grabbed the handle of the small pot on the back of the stove. “Get the lid for me, please?” he said, and Barba reached over to snatch the lid off. He set it down with more clatter than necessary, squirming in impatience.

Carisi poured the pasta mixture into the skillet with the vegetables and set the empty pot aside, grabbing up the spatula to quickly stir everything together. “This is ready.”

“Then hurry the fuck up or you won’t be finishing until after I eat,” Barba said.

Carisi dropped the spatula and leaned down over Barba’s back, kissing his shoulder. He reached around to give Barba’s cock a few strokes, and felt Barba tighten reflexively around him. “Hard and fast or slow and easy?” he murmured near Barba’s ear, and Barba turned his head to kiss him.

“Hard and fast,” he breathed against Carisi’s lips, and Carisi didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pushed himself upright and grabbed Barba’s hips with both hands, withdrawing partway before slamming into him and driving him forward so that Barba had to grab the counter with both hands to keep himself from crashing into it. Carisi didn’t pause, fucking him hard and fast as requested, ramming into him over and over until he felt himself quaking on the edge of climax.

“Gonna come,” Carisi breathed, and Barba let go of the counter with one hand to reach down and grab himself in a tight fist. Carisi drove into him a few more times before stuttering to a stop, his cock throbbing in Barba’s ass. Barba groaned, flexing around Carisi, wringing him dry, and Carisi dropped down over him to muffle his soft cry in Barba’s shirt. He shuddered, breathing heavily. He reached over with a shaky hand and grabbed the plug from the counter, almost dropping it before he managed to get a firm grip on the base.

He pulled himself carefully from Barba’s body and slipped the plug back into place, smiling at the obscene sound that Barba made as his hips bucked forward. Carisi turned Barba around, pushing him back against the counter, and sank into a crouch before him.

Barba let go of himself, shoving his hands into Carisi’s hair instead, and Carisi closed his mouth around Barba’s cock. He sucked roughly and Barba came almost immediately, spilling himself onto Carisi’s tongue and into his throat. Carisi swallowed the offering and dragged his tongue along Barba’s slit before releasing him. 

He pushed to his feet and stuffed himself back into his jeans before kissing Barba’s lips. “You need help getting cleaned up or do you want me to serve dinner?”

“Fuck cleaning up,” Barba said, his voice a little unsteady. “I’m eating like this, I’m starving.”

Carisi chuckled, taking a moment to lick into Barba’s mouth and nibble his lower lip before pulling back. “You really want me to bring my chair here?”

“My chair, yes.” Barba gave him another quick kiss before pushing Carisi back a step. “I’ll fuck you in that chair,” he promised, offering a smirk as he started toward the table with almost-convincing swagger.


End file.
